Will you be my Valentine?
by Guest.124
Summary: Kid has doubts whether Law will accept him, but Law is ready to give him just the right push to get the LOVE started! Meant as a funtime for all one-shot with its fair share of lemony juice mixed in to create an exquisite flavor.


**An OP One-shot.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there! For those who are wondering, yes, this one-shot really is Valentine's day themed. Please enjoy!

**Warning**: Veeeery OOC, for Kid, at least. Personally, i think of him as a very inexperienced character in the love section, so in some ways you could say that i slightly make fun of him because of that. It wasn't my initial intention, but it came out a bit more OOC than expected. For those, who don't like him this way, don't take it personally. I was simply following a predetermined plot. Every written thing came out naturally.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OP.

* * *

Another year and another Valentine. Kid gave out a heavy sigh as he walked down the street. It was just one of those days where everything seemed so frickin' bright and sunny. Too sunny for his liking. Actually it was so damn sunny he could choke on it. Birds were chirping. Flowers were blooming. Countless couples oozed through the streets like the plague. Kid's foul mood was the only off-thing about this lovely picture but everyone seemed to be in such good spirits that they didn't even notice as the man passed them by with an aura of depression. _Why_ you ask? Simple. Last year Eustass Kid tried to woo Trafalgar Law. Yes, DIIII Trafalgar Law. The key word being _tried_. It started as a disaster and ended as such. No, the final moments of that day were worse. Much, much worse. The memories of last years Valentine's day still haunted him even to this very day so he would rather not dwell on it. So let's get the show on the road for this years Valentine's day!

* * *

Many shops lined the streets as Kid peered through the glass windows quietly thinking to himself. _'So how am i going to go about it this year?'_ He stopped at an accordingly themed shop decorated with red ribbons, red garlands, red shaped paper hearts stuffed anywhere one could think of. It was all, well, RED. Even with Kid's love for the color red, he had a hard time looking at it. _'This is just too much. I guess, these guys have never heard of 'overdecoration' before.'_ He suddenly turned as one couple accidentally bumped into him. They hadn't really paid attention to where they were heading. What a lovey-dovey couple they are! Of course, they immediately apologized for their mistake all the while smiling from ear to ear without a care in the world. Kid nodded in acknowledgment and the couple continued their walk with the female firmly holding on to her lover's hand. It's as if she couldn't get enough of him. It only made Kid sigh _again_ as he watched them getting further and further away until they turned down a corner. _'I wonder if **he** would ever hold onto me like that?'_ He turned his head back to the shop with all it's redness. _'Get it together, Kid, this is no time to get depressed.'_ He slapped himself getting a few strange stares from passerby's. With new found conviction he abruptly turned and walked down the same road the couple had went. Was he following them? No, not at all. After all he had a destination. A certain shop was his intention. The same shop he had visited last year. It just so happened to be on the same path the couple took. But that's not of any real significance. However what is important is that this year Kid was fully prepared to give it his all to reach his goal. No, not _that_ kinda _goal_, you perverts, though Kid wouldn't mind if it came down to _that_. Although it would be wise to remember that _THAT FUN_ is better off saved for last. That's how the gourmets do it. No fantasies allowed _yet_ but do keep those tampons in your drawers ready for when the nosebleeds start.

Where were we? Aaah, yes. The shop. A flower shop to be precise. Didn't expect that, now did you? Why a flower shop of all places? Because there you could find roses. Lots and lots of roses. AND because the saleswoman never asked any unnecessary questions. _Yet,_ for the second time today Kid was standing outside a shop and staring at it. Why the cold feet again? Obviously not because he was afraid of roses or something. He enjoyed their wonderful fragrance and petals as much as the next person. And those petals were exactly what he wanted to get his hands on in the first place.

I guess, it's about time i explained last years Grand plan or better known as Kid's Rosy Rose plan. Don't like the name? Hey, don't blame me. It was ALL lil' ol' Kid's idea.

Ok, so the main idea was the interior of his house decorated in rose petals with rose scented candles placed on every possible counter available, the candles lit, of course. All of it meant to create a romantic mood. Trafalgar would come over to his place and they would enjoy this hearty, rosey holiday together. Not bad, right? Kid surprised himself with such an idea. So what exactly happened? The answer is: too much lit candles on the wrong counters. Not only did that set his whole plan on flames, but also his whole house too. He spent the rest of Valentine's day dealing with the destruction and what reamined after it. It's absolutely a miracle how he managed to renovate his house in less then a year. Note to self: be careful when dealing with candles!

Kid decided that just standing around wasn't doing him any good, so he went to a pledge free bench and sit down on it. The point of it was to think things through before any further action that would probably just lead to more standing and looking like he passed out while still on his feet. And so the poor fella started thinking:

Warning: emotional Kid rant coming right up! 

_'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be having trouble like this. This shouldn't be so difficult. I mean, how hard can it be to woe someone? But **he** isn't just someone. Damn, Trafalgar! That guy's like an enigma. It's already impossible to tell what he's thinking on normal non-festive days. What should i do? Should i call him? That would make things easier, right? WAIT! When was the last time i talked to the guy? A day? A week? Think, Kid, think. Oh, God! It really has been a week! Why didn't i notice it sooner? What if he went away for the week somewhere to some place Kid couldn't reach? What if he's on some tropic beach? Oh, wait, Trafalgar's a cold lover. So what if he's on some snowy mountain, skiing and enjoying a hot cup of coco? But he wouldn't go there alone, right? I mean, who in their right mind celebrates Valentine's day alone?...ALONE? Could it be that Trafalgar is already with someone else? Snuggling up against each other to stay warm and drinking hot cocoa together? But is it a woman or a man? Is Trafalgar straight or gay or bi? I never asked! What if he hates gay people? What would he say, if he were find out about me? AAAAHHHH, if i make a move on him, he will. What if he starts hating me after that? But would a fur-loving, leg crossing guy such as Trafalgar be against gays? But who said that fur-loving and leg crossing equals to liking or being gay. No, no, no, no, i'm seriously over thinking this! I should just call him already. But if he won't answer? Oh, just fuck it.'_

Now you can finally relax, for the stupid Kid rant is officially over! No more long-term rants here!

And so a promise is made! Continuing!

...

He took out his phone with slightly shaking hands, found Law's number in the catalog and pressed ''call'' with his thumb. He gently put the phone to his ear as he listened to the distant ringing with each sound he was growing even more and more impatient. Relief washed over him in waves when after the 6th ring Law finally picked up.

''Ohh, Mister Eustass, how unexpected of you to call. How may i be of service?'' Law was the first one to speak up. And he did so in that usual sly voice of his that he oh so loved to use when addressing others, especially Kid or so it seemed.

''I... uhh...'' Kid cleared his throat to get a better grip of himself and voice. ''What i meant to say was... um... hi?''

At the other end Law was currently looking bewildered at his phone. He had been taken aback by that _'hi?'._ The thought of Eustass being ill even crossed his mind. ''Mister Eustass, are you perhaps not feeling well?''

''No, no, i'm completely fine.'' He pinched the bridge of his nose. ''What i **really **meant to say, well, ask actually, was.. umm...'' Somehow, he just couldn't get his mind to work properly. Not after hearing his voice after so long. Kid tryed to remember what his original plan was. ''Are you on you tropic mountain with hot cocoa?''

It didn't fully register on Law, what Kid had oh so weirdly asked. No, scratch that! He was making less seance by the minute, this time around, and Law was seriously considering drug use or, at the very least, heavy meds. ''Maybe, it would be wiser, if i came over and did a check-up on you, just to make sure everything is okey with you?''

Suddenly it dawned on Kid, what his goal was. ''No! Yes! Wait, i mean, yes. Yes! Do come over, but emmm could you do that some time around.. let's say 8? Or, maybe, 9 in the evening?''

Now Law was starting to get what this was all about. His only dilemma being on whether or not he should tease Kid about it. Decideing that he couldn't pass up such a wonderful chance. ''Oh, my, you do know that doctors don't make visits at that time snymore.. unless it's a date. **So**, Mister Eustass, are you asking me on a date?''

Kid almost choked on those words. ''Umm.. if you want it to be.. then.. yes?'' He evidently blushed to a light cherry. It fit well with his flaming red cherry hair. But he was glad that Law couldn't see it right now sooooo very much.

''Then it's settled! I will come by at 10. I can't wait. Oh, and do surprise me with something nice. **It is** Valentine's day, you know. Bye, Eustass-ya!'' Law drawled out the last part. Still, before Kid could answer, Law had already cut the line.

_'Surprise him? What the hell? Saying that ain't helping me at all. Maybe i should just stick to last years plan then. Yeah, i should, shouldn't i? It would work! It would totally work! Ahhh, who am kidding?' _

* * *

In the end, with no better option in mind, Kid had gotten everything ready according to the already aforementioned plan AND he was quite proud of himself. His home, now decorated with fragrant candles and rose petals all for the purpose of creating a romantic mood as much as a machinery-obsessed brute's home could be. Kid even went to the extent of cleaning oily marks that had once stained the furniture, especially, the couch. What can i say? He had a habit of falling asleep on the furniture after a hard days work with machinery either at his workplace or in his own garage, oh, and he did so without so much as taking his boots off. What a lazy-ass! Anyways..

He was **so** proud that he could not help but smile like an idiot from ear to ear. Glancing at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, as he came in to check if he had not forgotten about wine, it read to be 8. Yes! Still time! And, regarding the wine, to his utter relief, it was in place gleaming and ready to be dived in. Kid took another glance at the masterpiece that was now his house. _'This is going to be the happiest day of my life.'_

* * *

_Red_. Everything was _red_. Of course, it being Valentine's it shouldn't be too surprising, but, when it's ablaze in red flames, then not so much. _It_ being Kid's home with the said red-head watching his own misfortune while standing in front of the flaming inferno.

Fire. He had cought fire when accidentally pushing up against one of the ignited candles with his back. He instinctively jumped away from it knocking down some candles on a different shelve. You can pretty much guess how one thing lead to another.

Sigh. _'This is the worst day of my life.'_

Sirens flared through the night as Kid noticed a fire truck approaching. They went to work at extinguishing the fire immediately upon arrival.

It greatly confused him, but his thoughts were cought short as he saw a looming figure going his way. At first, he didn't think it to be possible, but, once the figure was close enough, it turned out to be none other than Law.

(Kid) ''What are **you** doing here? And it's an hour early.''

(Law) ''You know how the saying goes 'the early bird catches the early worm'.''

(Kid) ''It's almost nighttime.''

(Law) ''Now, now, let's not be picky about every little detail.''

(Kid) ''Why is the fire department already here?''

(Law) ''Because i figured you would do something stupid _again,_ so i called them in advance.''

(Kid) ''Gee, thanks for your concern. WAIT? _Again_? So you knew about last year?

A nod from Law affirmed his suspicions.

(Kid) ''Damn, how embarrassing. Hold on a second! If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?''

(Law) ''I was hoping for you take more initiative even after the incident. But, that aside, it looks like you have really outdone yourself this time. The fire's much bigger then last year, you know.''

Kid gave out another heavy sigh. _'Which one was it today?'_ He had lost count. It was hard to keep track of. ''My insurance ain't gonna cover this.'' And yet another deep sigh.

(Law) ''Well, at least look at the bright side.''

(Kid) ''The only thing bright about this is the light from the fire but instead of soothing it's only making me feel worse.''

(Law) ''Then how about his? Once the fire's out you can come to my place and we will celebrate there. How does that sound for you?''

(Kid) ''I appreciate the gesture, Trafalgar, but, i believe, i have done enough for day. You can go home now. Sorry for calling you here for nothing.''

(Law) ''Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not that bad. Look the fire's almost put out.'' And it really was. ''And besides where do you plan on sleeping?''

(Kid) ''I don't know. I guess i will find a bench or something.''

Now it was Law's turn to sigh. ''Just.. come with me.. ok?'' He grabbed Kid's arm and started pulling him sideways towards Law's car. Kid simply nodded in response and followed to wherever Law was dragging him.

It turned out to be his car. They both got in and law started the ignition.

The ride to Law's comfy adobe was quit. None of them exchanged any words, not until Law pulled over at his garage.

(Law) ''We're here.''

(Kid) ''You don't have to point that out. I'm not stupid.''

''Is that so?'' Law muttered more to himself than to Eustass, but the big brute seemed to pick up on the sound.

(Kid) ''What was that?''

(Law) ''I said it's getting chilly. Let's go inside.''

(Kid) ''Really? It doesn't seem that cold to me.''

Law rolled his eyes and went to unlock his door. Once inside, Kid noticed how Law's house too was decorated in a Valentine's theme. A luxurious dinner set. Still warm, it's fragrance invaded Kid's nostrils and make his stomach curl in want. But, instead of diving towards the delicious looking dinner, he turned back to Law.

(Kid) ''What, did you already have some other plans in mind?''

(Law) ''You could say that.''

(Kid) ''The table is set for two. And it's still smells warm. Expecting a late guest?''

Law nodded in response.

(Kid) ''Then i shouldn't be here and ruin your evening with your guest. Sorry for disturbing. Enjoy your meal.'' He turned to leave, but was stopped by a tan arm blocking his way. ''Trafalgar, your persistence is most impressive, but what will your guest think, if _she_ sees me here.''

(Law) ''Oh, i don't think _he_ will mind.''

(Kid) ''How can you be so sure?''

(Law) ''Becauuuuuuuuuuse.. do you mind to be around yourself?''

(Kid) ''What's your guest got to do with me?''

(Law) ''Kid.. sometimes i can't believe how dense you can be.''

(Kid) ''Huh?''

(Law) ''Here, let me show you..''

* * *

**Warning! Mature content!**

Kid couldn't recall how they had ended up in Law's bedroom or even how they had lost their clothes so quickly, but they were here and doing thigns he would have never guessed to do with this man. The things he had dreamed about so many times only to wake up in the mornings alone and _wet_. But now those dreams have become a reality. Trafalagr Law, the man he had been longing for, was jerking him off with one hand firmly grasped around his erected member, the other traveling up his thigh, spreading his legs wider. His tounge circling around the tip. Oh, how sinful it felt!

Digging his nails in the sheats Kid was heaving more and more in anticipation. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. _'My heart is beating so fast against my chest. I can hardly contain it.'_

He groaned in pleasure when Law's movements became faster and faster. Soon Kid couldn't hold it in. He released his juice in Law's mouth. Panting he felt lustful eyes roaming over his body. Law moved up to reach Kid's lips. He kissed him once, then twice from different angle, and on the third time he let his tounge enter Kid's mouth. Kid gladly parted his lips to let the man in. Kid could taste himself on Law's tounge and made a mental note to do the same to Law once he was in charge.

All the while rubbing up against him in slow but firm motions, Law continued to explore every inch of Kids cavern. Kid couldn't hold back moan after moan.

_(Law) 'Such exquisite sounds. How heart wrenching.'_

Kid lightly pushed the other up and breathleasly whispered against his lips. ''My.. turn.''

In the next moment, Law realized he had been flipped over with Kid already making his way down to Law's unattended member. He wasted no time to enclose his mouth around him working diligently to make Law see white before his eyes.

(Law)''Ahhhhh. It's spilling.'' _'Tolerance level... exceeded.'_

After releasing, Law moved to a sitting position pulling Kid's face towards him. They once again kissed savoring the taste their saliva created by mixing together. Kid was on his knees, but not for long. He moved his legs under Law's and pulled the other on his lap by grabbing his butt. Their cocks rubbing up against each other, Kid couldn't stop himself from pulling him even closer. He wanted to know every inch of Law's skin.._ inside_.. everythig. He wanted it **so bad**. For a moment he barely didn't catch Law's voice calling him out. His voice resonating from the nape of Kid's neck up to his ear. It sent chills up and down his spine. Since when did he move there?

''Kid! Kid?''

Glancing down at his loved one hugging him with hands on his back, he answered simply. ''Yes?'' He couldn't utter a word more for he was utterly mesmerized by the others glowing grey eyes. They seemed to glister in the dark making Law look even more sexy than Kid thought was possible. It took his words away to the point where he felt numb in tinglish way.

''Under the pillow is a surprise i prepared. Take it out.''

Despite not knowing what the surprise would be about, he complied pushing them back down on the satin sheets along the way. Law layed sprawled out waiting for the red heads reaction. Kid balanced himself with one arm, the other reaching under the pillow until his fingertips felt something.. metalic? A metalic item? Pulling it out he found it to be...

''Lube?'' Dumbfounded he asked.

''Well, you weren't expecting to take me dry, now were you?''

''I didn't think you would want to go all the way.'' Admitting shamelessly.

''Why wouldn't i? Hurry up and do me, Kid!''

Opening the lube, ''First..'' he squeezed some of it on his fingers. ''..comes first, Law.'' Law spread his legs wider looking absolutely seductive. Kid entered one finger all the while feeling the way Law twiched at his touch. He gently moved it in circling motions. Once he thought it to be safe, he entered another finger, then another. Law's feet curled in anticipation. ''Kid.. do me.''

Kid moved up and gave Law a slight peck on the lips. ''Tell me when to move.'' Squeezing more lube out he applied it on his cock and positioned himself between Law's still spread out legs. He pushed in waiting for Law to give his approval.

Adjusting to Kid's size, Law looked up at him. ''Now.''

(Kid) _'Absolutely sinful.'_

Kid started moving. At first in slow motions, but soon after he picked up his pace. After a few moments he was pumping in and out with such force that pushed Law into his pillows. Hitting his prostate in just the right place, he came hard screaming out in pleasure, fingers gripping at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Kid followed suit.

After steadying his breath, Law turned over on his stomach. His butt was raised inviting Kid. ''Again.''

''You got quite the sex-drive, Law.'' _'Is he always like this with everyone in bed? No! This is not the or time for any intrusive thoughts.'_

Kid licked up his back spine. _'Ahhh, such soft skin.' _Law moaned going hard again. Kid could affect him in such ways like no one else could. ''As you wish.'' Kid reapplied the lube and pushed back in. But his time also taking hold of Law's dripping member. He pumped his hand up and down in the same rhythm he was pumping in and out of Law, to which the slender man couldn't help but yell out in lewd noises.

(Kid) ''Mmm... Law...'' _'I'm going crazy. Law's moaning in such a sexy voice, i can't take it anymore.'_

One final push and they collapsed spilling their juices all over.

After the moment of hormones burning through their bodies passed they found themselves holding onto each other. Their bodies still entangled to enjoy the others warmth as mush as possible. Sweat sliding down their bodies. The only sound in the room was coming from their panting until it too subsided to quiet breathing and all became still again.

Kid stole one last kiss from Law before they both fell asleep. Their smiles like a decoration silintly showing how content and full of life both men felt. It was like nothing could ever disturb this peace.

* * *

**In the morning...**

Kid was the first one to awaken. The morning rays of the sun were already peeking trough the room's curtains. Kid watched the little flickers of light play around on the opposite wall all the while adjusting his eyes. He wanted to rub some sleep out of them, but, when he started to lift his left arm up the weight from a certain someone was preventing him from doing so. Not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment and accidentally waking Law up, he remained just as he was. _'If only all mornings could be like this.'_

Kid turned his head to face Law's sleeping form. _'I can never tell what he is thinking. Even now i wonder what will happen next. Will he tell me to just up and leave? What will i do, if he intended to simply have a one night stand? Was this what he wanted all along? To just have sex with me and leave right after. One too many people loose their interest once reaching the final step in human intimacy. Is this one of those cases? Or will he say 'yes' to the question i have been meaning to ask for a very long time now? The question of whether or not he would agree to be my boyfriend. Masaka (can't be)! Why would someone like him ever say 'yes' to that. He has got countless men and women running after him. How am i any different? The sad truth is that i'm not. Oh well, even if Law ends up thinking of it merely being a one night stand, i will cherish the nights events for as long as i can. I won't forget how wonderful it felt to have his body so close to mine.'_

He cupped Law's cheak in his big hand and with his thumb softly traced the lines of the tan man's lips.

_'Nothing lasts forever. Not even the most passionate of loves or forever itself. That's why it's important to enjoy each moment here and now, because we never know what might happen in the future. And that's why i will fill my heart with the joy i get from spending every second with you, Law.'_

* * *

Law awoke two hours after Kid only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing him. ''Kid? Is something wrong?'' Law asked groggily.

''No, it's nothing.'' Kid didn't so much as look at him as he gave his answer.

''Eh. You are like a constant bubble of depression. If there is something wrong, i would appreciate it that you let me in on it.''

''Nothings wrong. I was just doing some thinking.''

''The great and mighty Eustass Kid, feared by both children and aults, cons and policemen alike, _thinking_?''

Kid chuckled lightly. ''You would be surprised what kinda crap goes around in my mind from time to time. Did you sleep well?''

''Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, i feel great. As a matter of fact, i haven't slept this well in a very long while. You make a great cushion, Eustass.''

Kid didn't respond to that. He still had an unasked and unansweared question lingering in his head. Instead he changed the subject. ''Thsi past night was magnificent, by the way. I never knew you could make such lewd noises.'' He passed a mischievous smirk to which Law's cheaks gave a slight blush.

(Kid) ''Are you always like that in bed? With everyone?''

_(Law) 'Fool! He still doesn't get it?' _''How could you ask such a question of me? Don't you already know the answer?'' _'You REALLY are **such an idiot**.'_

An uncomfortable silince suddenly befell them. Before it got the chance to become smothering Kid spoke up. ''I think, it's about time i went. I still have things to do, because of what happened yesterday. You know? Places to be, papers to sign and the like.''

_(Law) 'I have been waiting for so long. You can't leave like this.'_

Kid stoop up and went to get his boxers, which were on the other side of the bed, but Law got to them first grabbing the rest of his clothing too. Well, at least, the ones in range of him. ''Why don't you stay for breakfast? It took me great effort to make it. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. And i know it's cold, but i can always warm it up in the microwave.''

''Are you sure about that? Don't you have work to do or something?''

''If i wasn't sure, i wouldn't be asking, and i already rescheduled this day to be free. So shut up and eat!'' _'Like hell i am just gonna pass this chance up, you dope!'_

''Fine, fine.'' Kid scratched the back of his head. ''Breakfast sounds great and you don't have to bother with warming it. I bet it tastes awesome when cold too seeing as you were the one to make it.''

Such an answer **and compliment** pleased Law enourmosly. ''In that case, i will let you have your boxers back.'' Giving them back to Kid, Law started walking towards one of his drawers.

''What about the rest of my clothing?'' Said Kid while pulling his boxers on.

''Oh, you will get these..'' Showing Kids clothes like on a diplay. ''..back when i feel like it.'' After that, he quickly tucked them in a drawer and locked them with a key. He tied the key to his wrist, so it couldn't be snatched so easily. _'This may be going a bit overboard, but sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, especially with Kid being such a dense idiot. Wasn't last night enough to make him understand? Baka (idiot), baka, baka, baka, baaaaaka.'_

Kid sweatdropped at Law's actions. ''Gee, thanks.''

''You are most welcome. Now sit back down. I will be right back.''

''Breakfast in bed?''

''Exactly.''

Kid did as he was told. Laying down on the bed, he made himself comfortable. Already he couldn't await for the other man to get back.

Before exiting the bedroom Law passed Kid a sideways glance. ''Oh, and, Mister Eustass?'' Kid turned his head around awaiting for what the man had to say. ''Next time, don't wait until Valentine's day comes around. I'm here all year round, you know. Oh, and, since we are on the subject, how about we do another round after we eat? And just so you know, i won't take 'no' for an answer.''

Kid could only beam like the idiot he was at that. ''Then my answer is 'hurry up with the grub'.''

Law smiled back. A genuine smile he rarely showed anyone. ''I won't take long.'' Leaving he was stopped by Kid's voice calling out to him.

''Law?''

''What is it?''

''Will you be my boyfriend?''

''Actions speak louder than words, Eustass-ya. Wait till i get back. **Then** i wil **show** **you** how much of a 'yes' it is.''

* * *

_In a field of flowers, bloomed of all colors,_

_Some flowers bloom unseen._

_All feelings and flowers are flowers._

_They bloom in the heart, and we love.  
_

Just as these two love-birds finally get to intertwine in each others embrace, i wish all the best to those peeps who get to spend time with their loved ones and make lots of happy memories. Happy Valentine's day!

* * *

**The End!**

**P.S. **The poem doesn't belong to me!


End file.
